The Betrayal
by Sincerity
Summary: The following is a scene between Wesker and Excella that I really wish had been included in the RE5 game. Comments are welcomed. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Resident Evil 5 and everything contained therein belongs to Capcom. I just have fun messing with the characters.

* * *

The Betrayal

Albert Wesker stepped out of the elevator and paused a moment to reflect on his greatest nemesis. Chris Redfield. Never would he have guessed that the young and eager S.T.A.R.S. recruit, he had hand picked, would survive all the obstacles set before him.

_I did a good job of training him. _Wesker mused. _Perhaps… too good._

And as he walked down a main corridor he realized with a bit of pride that Chris had not been the only survivor. No. There were others who had become commendable warriors in their own right. Jill Valentine had struggled to survive life-threatening injuries from the fall at Spencer's mansion. And even now she fought to resist the chemical control he forced upon her.

_If she were not against me I would have considered her a great asset… worthy even of joining my new world. A shame. _

Sacrifices had to be made. But the look on Chris's face when he unmasked Jill was a moment that made her demise worth all the effort. But there was no more time to play and he hurried down a flight of stairs, taking a sharp left at the bottom and following a short corridor until he reached the testing lab. Excella had been there from the looks of things. A silver attache case sat closed and on a desk in the far corner of the observation room.

Wesker continued past and entered the adjoining room, separated only by a metal door and a wall of plexiglass. His eyes fell on the subject, a man in his early thirties who was in excellent health. Everything was in order and Wesker turned his attention to the far corner of the room. Sitting on a stool were printed test results and on a counter beside it rested an empty syringe. The third and final injection had been accepted, apparently. Wesker sighed in satisfaction and turned back to the subject, currently strapped to a surgical table. He could see Uruboros twisting inside him while the monitor beeped at a steady pace.

_This one is strong._ _Good. Perhaps I have finally found a suitable host. _

The thought pleased him. No other test subjects had lasted this long. The man moaned and writhed, as much as his restraints would allow, and Wesker watched, riveted to the scene he had created.

_If this subject is a suitable host then the Uruboros project would have reached its full potential even before global dispersion_. Wesker smiled at the thought.

A movement on the other side of the glass suddenly caught his attention and he spared a glance to see Excella bid him come. She pointed to her watch. It was time for another dose.

_Damn this incessant vulnerability._ Wesker cursed silently as he left to join her.

* * *

Excella opened the attache case with grace, mindful not to break a manicured nail in the process. She was aware of his presence behind her even before he spoke.

" Where is the extra supply you told me had arrived?"

Excella cringed inwardly. _That damn Chris Redfield! I hope Jill kills him… very slowly._

Carefully removing the cap on a selected syringe Excella turned to Wesker, her eyes demurely downcast.

" Yes… it did arrive. But as I was preparing to carry the cases to you Chris Redfield and his partner surprised me."

Wesker frowned. " Go on."

" They raised their guns to me and started to shoot when I refused to tell them where you were. So I ran for the door but lost the second case in the process." Excella explained as she tapped the syringe to eliminate any air bubbles and reached for one of his arms.

He did not move and resisted her attempt to raise his arm herself. Realizing that he wanted her to know his dissatisfaction Excella looked up at him. " Albert… I'm sorry." She said softly. It killed her to say it but say it she did.

Wesker removed his shades and set them down on the desk beside the case in a slow, calculated motion. Excella suddenly worried that he might harm her. But instead of making any motion to do so he simply rested his hands on the desk and bowed his head with a heavy sigh.

Excella didn't move… she even stilled her breathing as she watched him. But finally he turned to her with weary eyes.

" Chris and all his fellow… cohorts are tenacious." He replied carefully. " If you had not run, then he would have _all_ the dosages at this moment."

Excella smiled in relief and nodded as she reached for one of his arms again. " Yes! You are correct, Albert. And that would have been very bad."

" Yes." Wesker agreed and suddenly stopped her hand, preventing her from administering the injection yet again. Confused, Excella looked up at him. Wesker took her hand within both of his and removed the syringe from her grasp, laying it back in the case.

* * *

He was tired. Tired of all the setbacks, no matter how small they were. He was tired of possessing vulnerability and of having to wait for his dream to come true.

Catching the concern that flickered in Excella's eyes he briefly wondered if it was there for him or for herself. And then he realized that most of all he was tired of not having anyone reliable to trust.

Smoothly Wesker ran a hand through his hair and took a sudden step towards her, which earned him a startled gasp.

Excella was graceful and elegant. And as he looked at her he believed that she was beautiful in the eyes of men. Truly, in that light, she was the perfect female specimen. But although her physical form, silky touch, and flawless skin could attract attention from the opposite sex, Albert Wesker was not moved. And as he took her into his arms, feeling her heart beat against his chest, he gazed on her contemplatively.

_The extra supply of serum may be lost… but if Uruboros accepts the test subject then I can administer a small dosage to myself. Not enough to cause damage but enough to rid me of this infernal necessity._

Excella saw him pause, her blue eyes searching his face. One of his hands rose to cup her cheek in an affectionate manner. She felt every steady breath he took and was fully aware that he was scheming.

" Albert…" She purred softly, " What are you thinking about?"

He had never held her before and now that he did she wished that he would either follow through or release her all together.

_Weakness… he is my greatest weakness._ She admitted to herself in annoyance. Weaknesses were vulnerabilities and that was something she couldn't afford to indulge.

Wesker watched her frustration fester and he smirked, his hand shifting back down to rejoin his first at the small of her back. And he found that he quite enjoyed watching her fight back her growing uneasiness.

" Excella…" He began in a soft tone. " Do you remember when you asked me to allow you by my side in the new world?"

Excella's eyes widened and she nodded.

" I have decided that you have been a good friend to me… someone that I can… trust."

Excella stared at him, eagerly awaiting his next words. She was so close to reaching her greatest dream! What woman in the world could be better than she with Albert Wesker raising her to the level of a goddess?

" I have decided that it would be good to have a partner worthy of being my equal. The Uruboros project will succeed and we will change this world… forever…" And without another word he bowed his head and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Stunned, it took Excella a moment before she returned the gesture, her fingers spreading wide against his back as if to grasp all of him within her hands. And as the kiss deepened she pressed herself closer to him. But his lips soon left hers, preferring to trail kisses down the side of her neck instead. And as he did so he looked over her shoulder to the adjoining room. The test subject was convulsing.

His gaze quickly shifted to the monitor. The subject was dying. Uruboros was rejecting the host. Wesker closed his eyes in disappointment.

He quickly extricated himself from Excella's grasp and hurried into the adjacent room, leaving her breathless and exasperated. But then she realized what was happening.

" Albert? Did Uruboros reject this one too?"

But Wesker was too preoccupied with the subject and the readings on the monitor. Without wasting another moment he took the syringe left on the counter and quickly took a sample of the host's blood. A dark fluid oozed into the syringe and Wesker left the room, taking care to lock the door behind him. Excella looked at him sympathetically.

" I'm sorry Albert. I know how much you were hoping this subject would be a success."

Wesker remained silent and watched as Uruboros slithered out of the man's mouth, ears, and eyes. In only a few moments it had completely consumed the body and was quickly working to break the glass.

Excella gasped and stepped back. Wesker, unconcerned, stepped over to a button on the wall to his left and pressed it.

Flames shot out of specialized vents in the ceiling and floor. Everything was melting and within minutes the Uruoboros parasite was no more.

Excella turned to Wesker with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. " You certainly don't waste time cleaning up failures."

She moved to leave the room but Wesker caught her by the arm and pulled her back to himself. Excella looked up at him with surprise.

" Albert? Wha…"

" You are forgetting that I haven't fulfilled my promise to you."

Excella blinked in confusion. " I know you will when it is time. I look forward to seeing your future world."

" Hm." He smiled softly.

Excella was struck with how odd it looked on his face. Of all the years she had known him, she had never seen Wesker smile.

He pulled her close again. " Then it is time…" And one of his hands grasped her neck, holding her firmly in place as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

Excella gladly received his kisses but her elation was quickly replaced with panic when a sharp, piercing pain erupted in her stomach. She yelped and recoiled from him.

" Ugh! Ah!... what…" Excella blinked hard to clear her vision and finally noticed the empty syringe in Wesker's hand.

" Albert? Albert! What have you done?!"

Wesker turned away from her and retrieved his glasses. Excella backed away, leaning against the furthest wall. She watched as he wordlessly replaced the cap on the syringe still holding his unused serum, closed the attaché case, and turned to regard her.

" Don't worry, Excella." He stated in a soothing tone, slowly approaching her trembling form. " You have proven yourself most useful to me. I wouldn't dream of wasting your potential." And he took hold of her arm once again and led her out the door.

He moved quickly and Excella struggled to keep pace with him as several waves of nausea and cramps nearly brought her to her knees. Wesker did not pause to allow her a moment's respite as he pulled her down the hall and to an exit.

" Surely Uruboros will consider you worthy of the new order." He continued, seemingly oblivious to the agony she was experiencing. And without another word he opened the hatch and shoved her out onto the deck.

* * *

Excella immediately turned around only to find that he had sealed the door shut behind her. Immediately her heart was filled with terror. _No! No, no, no, no. This can't be happening! _

Turning away from the door, with only her feelings of utter rejection and loneliness, she stumbled towards the other side of the deck. The pain was getting worse and she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an effort to comfort herself.

" Why?" She gasped. " When I've done so much… all for _you_?"

* * *

Wesker entered the control room. Sacrifices had to be made. _Perhaps Uruboros will find her worthy. But if not… then I will simply find another " friend."_ He smiled to himself. _Maybe… I will make one._

As he took a seat and focused on the deck below his smile widened. With a quick flick of a finger he turned on the speakers.

" Chris! How nice of you to join us."


End file.
